


Auditions

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [8]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: Tom really wants a part in a play. How far will he go?





	

"Next!" Jessica called from her office. She was auditioning actors for a new play for an off Broadway show that she was producing and directing, and she wanted to find the best man for the lead role.

So far she had seen a man who had no personality, a man with too much personality and a man who was just there to show her his penis. Oh that's right, the play included full frontal nudity from the male role. It didn't matter whether he was Jewish or not, she just wanted to find somebody confident, and somebody who fit the part.

The 7th man she was auditioning that day walked in, he was dressed moderately casual, walking confidently and she took a moment to look at the first impression he gave.  
"Hello, I'm Jamie. I have been trying to get my agent to get me an audition for your show for sometime. Here's my resume," Jamie said, sliding all of his paperwork over to her. "I've done nudity before, albeit it was classy and done on film, I've never actually gotten naked in front of a live audience before."

_Here come the excuses..._

"...However, I am very much interested in this part. Would you like me to script read first?"

Jessica nodded, reaching over for the video camera to record his audition. "Absolutely. I'm going to record your audition just so I can refer back to it with my co-directors at the end of the day. We'll sort out the nudity afterwards," she said, pressing record. "Whenever you're ready..."

Jamie took a few moments to process his thoughts, trying to memorise his lines as he started to read from the script. He didn't stumble over his words as an actor, which definitely impressed Jessica. However it all came down to the important bit - what package was he carrying

"Now stand up for me, and...strip down. I just need to check for any skin imperfections - scars, etcetera..."

Jamie stood up, shrugging off his jacket and pulling his shirt off, laying them on the back of the chair. That's when Jessica started to see that he showed no lack of confidence and wasn't shy at all, he took his clothes off at a moderate pace and stood in his boxer briefs. "As far as I know I have no horrid skin imperfections. I've never had to have an operation or have my skin stitched up in anyway. But I guess you'll be the judge of that."

"Yes... well if you could turn around for me in a slow circle. Oh, one more question - do you...have problems with keeping yourself not aroused? I mean, this show, whilst it has male nudity, it is important that you can keep flaccid on stage."

Jamie blushed. "Well, I've never...really... tried to examine myself in that way. But isn't it only nature for a man to get aroused?" He pulled off his boxers to let her have a look at his cock.

Jessica stayed sitting, thankful as she crossed her legs and inspected his penis. "Yes I understand that, so we may have to...train you, that is if you get the part. I still have one more to audition today." She wrote down some positive notes onto his audition sheet and stopped the recording of the camera. "Thank you for coming by. We'll be in touch."

Jamie left the office after redressing and Jessica took a drink of her water, wishing it was stronger than that as she sorted out the next audition sheet.

"Final auditionee, next!" She called, sitting back in her chair. Boy was she glad to be sitting down. The next man who walked in was almost a Greek Adonis, every part of him sculpted perfectly.

"Hi, I'm Tom," he said, holding his hand out to her and shaking it. "Thank you for agreeing to see me today," he smiled, taking a seat opposite her.

"Afternoon, Tom. I'm Jessica, I'll be auditioning and recording your audition today. as well as that I'll be inspecting you for any skin abnormalities." She started to write down a few notes on his sheet. "Any questions before we start?"

"Actually yes - is it possible for me to read a double actor scene? I've been rehearsing the scene in which the main role confesses to his love. Act 1, scene 17 I believe it is."

She writes down a few more notes. "Well, of course. Actually you're the only audition who has chosen to not do a solo scene. It may work in your favour, Tom."

"Could you be the female role, please? I've been rehearsing without the help of a partner."

Jessica flicked through the script, finding the scene he wanted to perform and she flicked the camera to record. "All right. Speak your name and then start your audition."

"This is Tom Hiddleston reading for the part of Jason." He composed himself before starting to read. "Patricia...I've not been honestly truthful with you these past few weeks since I came back from my travels. In fact, I didn't tell you what I wanted to before I left. It was eating me up the entire time I was away from you."

That was Jessica's cue. "What do you need to tell me, Jason? There is nothing for you left to tell me. Before you left you didn't want to tell me anything, you didn't even say goodbye to me."

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you anything, it's that I couldn't, because if I told you before I left, I never would have gone. Patricia the truth is... I love you. I'm in love with you and I've loved you since the first time we met so many years ago."

"Jason..."

"Patricia, please... I've not had any relationship because I've been waiting for you to tell me that you loved me too."

"Jason stop, I've got a boyfriend."

"You've...you're what..?"

The scene ended there, and Jessica smiled. "Very good. That was excellent, Tom."

Tom smiled at Jessica. "Thank you very much."

"Now there's just one more thing...we need to do..." She said, her words trailing off as she wrote down some more notes on his sheet. "And that is the skin inspection. If you could strip down to your underwear and turn around slowly in front of the camera, I'll ask to see the rest of you after."

Tom stood up and took his jacket off, unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his shirt, shoes and trousers. He then followed the instructions he was given by Jessica, turning around and waiting for the next set of instructions.

Jessica was shell shocked, managing to keep her composure but holding her breath as she watched him strip down. Like Jamie he was wearing tight briefs, and they were tight. So incredibly tight. they gave a nice view, both his behind and his front.  
She almost didn't need to ask him to take off his briefs, she saw everything. Not that she was complaining.

"Okay, and finally, I now...just need...you to take off you underwear." she looked down and started to write down some more notes. flitting her eyes up at what she would have described as the best moment, she saw him and his cock in all its pride and joy. "Oh... Wow," she whispered, putting her pen down and looking over him again, looking from head to toe. "No skin imperfections, confident in displaying your body. And a very good actor."

"Thank you very much," Tom smiled. He started getting dressed again and putting his stuff in his backpack. He went to shake her hand and headed for the door.

"We'll be in touch to let you know the outcome of your audition," she said. "Thank you for coming by." She reached over to turn off the video camera.

"Wait," he said, turning around, and her hand moved away from the camera. "Is there anything I can do that can increase my chances of getting the part?"

"Well I encourage actors not to ask about increasing chances." she was smiling a little and getting up from her chair. "But if you really...desperately want this part," she added. "I'd definitely encourage you to sleep with the producer."

Tom laughed and smirked. "I thought I saw you staring too much when I was in my boxers. Bet you'd like to see a bit more, hm?"

"Oh yes," she whispered, kissing him. "I'll tell you what...if we have sex...right here... Right now, I'll give you the part," she murmured.

"Deal," he grinned, pulling his jacket off and moving her away from the door.

"Wait...against the door. The chairs are too uncomfortable and there is not enough time to clear my desk," she purred. "Push me against this door, fuck me... and I promise you, any show I'm working on, you'll automatically get drafted to get the part."

"Oh Jessica... I like you..." He grinned. "let me guess, you want to do it entirely with our clothes on.

"Only me. I want you as naked as the day you were born. Only I'm know you're a little more hung now," she winked. "Now come on, hot stuff, get those clothes off again."

Tom moved away, not wasting any time as he practically ripped his clothes off. Dropping them in a pile behind him and kissing her deeply, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I could get used to this," he murmured.

"Well we both wish you could, but in reality we've got five minutes. What can you do in five minutes?"

"Hm.. I can do everything to you that would make you come... Twice," he grinned, pulling at her trousers and shifting them down off the tops of her legs. "And if you want to be extra kind and give me both the part and your underwear, I won't stop you."

Jessica moaned, ignoring the proposition for her underwear. "Just shut up and fuck me," she groaned, kissing him again. Tom lined up after pushing her underwear down and pushed into her, breathing laboured.

"Fuck..! God... Use that gift you've got, baby..." She panted, pulling his hair.

Tom carried on like this for the five minutes, riding her hard up against the door and making her come three times before he came, stilling inside her and filling her up.

"Congratulations, Tommy boy... You've got the part," she panted. "Oh... And come to my apartment tonight and I'll let you leave with my underwear too."


End file.
